Wishing for Daddy
by PadfootObsessed329
Summary: When Draco was forced to leave his family for an Order mission, he had to leave his daughter behind in the care of his best friend. Now as Father’s Day approaches, young Jenski Malfoy’s only wish is that her father returns for his one special day.


Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I still don't and never will own Harry Potter or anything that it affiliated with it. I however do own Jenski, who I have made up to be the main character in this story.

Title: Wishing for Daddy

Pairings: none

Length: Oneshot

Words: 1473

Characters: Jenski Malfoy (my character), Draco, Hermione and Blaise

Summary: When Draco was forced to leave his family for an Order mission, he had to leave his daughter behind in the care of his best friend. Now as Father's Day approaches, young Jenski Malfoy's only wish is that her father returns for his one special day.

A/N: I decided that I wanted to write a short little oneshot about Father's Day since it is coming up. I hope everyone likes it.

**Wishing for Daddy**

Young Jenski Malfoy sat in her desk deep in thought in her second grade classroom. All around her, the art room was abuzz in activity, but Jenski was yet to touch any of the supplies that the Mrs. McFee, the art teacher, had given her. Their assignment for the day had been to make a card and a picture for their fathers since Father's Day was coming up soon. Jenski, however, felt that it was pointless to even touch her supplies. Her daddy wouldn't be home for father's day, just like he hadn't been home for Halloween, Thanksgiving, or Christmas.

According to Jenski's godfather, her daddy was off on a mission for the Order of Phoenix. Being only six years old, Jenski didn't exactly know what the Order was, but she knew that it had something to do with magic, something she wasn't allowed to talk about in her muggle school. Sighing, Jenski fingered the green and black pieces of paper she would have used as for her father's card. Suddenly, a voiced from behind her startled Jenski and caused her to drop the two pieces of paper.

"Jenski, how come you haven't started you card? We only have forty five minutes left in class. Don't you want to make your father something for Father's Day?" Mrs. McFee asked as she knelt down on her knees so she was level with Jenski.

"Daddy won't be home. Daddy hasn't been home in a long time." Jenski answered quietly, not wanting to discuss her father with her teacher. Last time she had said anything about her dad, her teacher had called home and talked to her godfather and godmother, which in turn led to a long discussion about her father and the mission that he had been sent on. From that discussion she had learned that her father was out tracking some bad people and that he wasn't able to have any communication with anyone, including his family. If he was to communicate, he would put his family in danger. Jenski knew what her father was doing was for the greater good, but she couldn't help wishing that he had never left and instead the Order had sent someone else to do his job.

"Just because your dad won't be home for Father's Day doesn't mean you can't make him a gift. He'll be home sometime in the future and you can give in to him then. After all, a late gift is better than no gift at all, right?" Mrs. McFee said with a reassuring smile. Ever since Jenski's father had left on a business trip, as her godmother had said when she phone home, Jenski had become withdraw from the class. She remembered on the first day of school, she had picked out that Jenski was the liveliest child in the class and she had predicted that she would be very sociable and probably one of the most popular children in the class. Her prediction had turned out to right at first, but about a month into the school year, things slowly began to change. Jenski had become quiet and began to stop talking altogether to the friends that she had made. Growing worried, she had decided to call the child's guardians and it was then that she had learned about her father's trip. After that, she had decided to help Jenski in anyway possible, even if it was only making her forget about her situation for a couple of minutes.

"I guess so, but I don't know when he will be home." Jenski said as she picked up the two pieces of paper she had dropped earlier and began to make a card for her beloved father.

At three o'clock, Jenski sat on the bench waiting for someone to come pick her up. There was a time when here father would pick her up from school and they would head over to the local ice cream parlor, but since her father had left, she had been staying with her godparents and she had told them she didn't want any ice cream. The ice cream parlor was her father's treat to her and it wouldn't feel right to go there with anyone else.

"How is my favorite goddaughter today?" Blaise Zabini asked with a smile as Jenski entered the car.

"I'm your only goddaughter, Uncle Blaise." She answered him, using the name she had always used for him.

"True, but your still my favorite." He said as he head for her house, disappointed that even he wasn't able to bring his goddaughter out of the depressed stated that she had entered months ago. Once he reached the house, they entered and Jenski went straight to her room, where he knew she would stay for the rest of the night, only coming out to use the bathroom and to pick at her food when she was called to dinner.

That night before bed, Jenski looked at the calendar. Two days until Father's Day, she thought quietly to herself. Getting into bed, she turned off the light before reaching over to get the picture of her father that she kept on the bedside table.

"Good night, Daddy." She whispered as she kissed his picture and quietly cried herself to sleep.

The next day, Jenski was awoken by her godmother at noon.

"You know Jennie, it isn't good to waste your day in bed." Hermione said as she brushed her goddaughter's hair.

"Please don't call me that." Jenski said quietly, referring to the name that her father had always used for her.

"I'm sorry. How would you like to go shopping with me today? I was planning on getting some clothes for the baby." Hermione said as she rubbed her pregnant stomach.

"Okay." Jenski said with a small smile. Both Hermione and Blaise had learned that the only topic that seemed to cheer their goddaughter up was the unborn baby girl that Hermione currently carried. Jenski had always wanted a sibling, but since her mother had died when she was only a year old and Draco had no plans to ever remarrying, they knew that it was out of the question. Hermione having a baby, however, would bring another child to the family, and that thought somehow brought happiness to the depressed child.

That day was spent in various shops as the two picked out outfit after outfit for the baby. By the time that they were done, Jenski and Hermione were both carrying five large bags a piece and each had a smile on their face. It was the first day since her father had left that Jenski had been happy.

As the day came to an end, the happiness that Jenski had felt earlier vanished and she became depressed once again. Tomorrow was Father's Day and she would be forced to spend another holiday without her daddy.

Slowly she made her way to the window and sat down. After staring at the stars for a couple of minutes, a shooting star suddenly streaked across the sky. Quickly, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and made a wish with every fiber of her being. When she was finally done, she crawled into bed and said good night to her father's picture before slowing drifting off to sleep thinking of the wish she had just made.

At about five o'clock the next morning, a man dressed in ripped cloths that would once have been considered decent, entered the Zabini house and made his way up the flight of stairs. From memory he made his way to the room where he knew Jenski was staying. Quietly he entered and watched as his beautiful daughter slept. After months of being away, he was finally home and he never ever wanted to leave his daughter again.

At about nine, Jenski woke up and looked out the window to see the rain falling. Sighing she sat up and pulled the card she had made for her father out from under her pillow and got out of bed. It was as she was heading out of the room that she stopped and stared at the man that was smiling at her from her favorite chair.

"DADDY!" She cried as she dropped the car and through herself into his arms.

"Jennie, I missed you so much. I'll never leave you again, baby. Never." Draco whispered as he brought his daughter tightly against his chest.

Smiling Jennie kissed her cheek and look out the window to find that the sun was beginning to break through the clouds. After months of wishing, her wish had finally come true.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy." Jennie whispered as she kissed him on the cheek once again. For Draco, just being able to hold his daughter again was the best gift he could ever have.

A/N: well, that's it. It didn't really turn out like I wanted it too, but it was still okay I guess. Please revive and let me know what you thought. Thanks.

PadfootObsessed329

P.S. I know that Jenski is exactly a normal name. It wasn't in fact the name that I used when I original wrote this. Jenski is an English name that could be used for a boy or a girl. It means coming home. I just thought that it was fitting for the story.


End file.
